Un sabor desagradable
by Nieves JS
Summary: "Entre lo dulce y lo amargo, no existe trecho muy largo"—Anónimo. Ella no sabía cómo es que pasó pero, algo en su corazón se lo indicó.


Este one-shot participa del topic "hora de shippear" del foro Mundo Digital.

 **Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Un sabor desagradable**

 _«Entre lo dulce y lo amargo,no existe trecho muy largo»—Anónimo._

* * *

El frío suelo de madera provocaba que sus pies temblaran al contacto. El suave sonido de la música ambiental tranquilizaba sus músculos. La decoración de aquel lugar la relajaba y el olor a vainilla hacía de la escena un maravilloso mundo para vivir.

—¡Motomiya, preste atención!

Tras el grito de su maestro y el palo posándose con suavidad en su cabeza, la tranquilidad se murió. No dudo en retroceder y empezar a defenderse. Los _Shinai_ se empezaron a chocar entre sí mientras los ojos olivas de su maestro la miraba con disgusto.

Jun aún no estaba ni en el grado del primer _dan_ pero al menos estaba en el segundo _kyū_. Aunque aún falten unos años para que pueda seguir avanzando. El castaño se llevó una mano al _Men_ y lo retiró de su cabeza.

—Descansa, estas muy desconcentrada, Motomiya —suspiró mientras se acercaba al _kotatsu_ que se encontraba cerca de la ventana que daba a un hermoso jardín.

Iori se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a servir té. Miraba con concentración como el líquido amorronado llenaba la taza y, en el momento justo, dejó de inclinar la tetera. Cerró sus ojos mientras esperaba que su alumna se saque el Bōgu y se siente al frente de él.

— ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que tomar té? —preguntó Jun, indignada.

—El té te concentra mejor, Motomiya…

—Nos concentra mejor, Iori-sensei… —corrigió ella, sonriente.

Un sonrojo se hizo presente en las mejillas del nombrado mientras veía, apenado, aquella sustancia que bebía. Sin pensarlo, miró los ojos chocolates de su estudiante.

—Hace tiempo quería hacerte una pregunta… Motomiya.

—Dime Jun, Iori-san…

—Bien… —suspiró mientras veía a la chica agarrar la taza de té y tomarla—. Quería preguntarte, ¿por qué de un momento a otro decidiste tomar clases?

—Esto es muy amargo… es desagradable —murmuró Jun sin haber escuchado la pregunta.

Un gesto de disgusto se presentó en el rostro de la muchacha de cabellera rojizamientras alejaba la taza de ella misma. Miró el suelo y luego hizo una pequeña reverencia en forma de disculpa al haberlo interrumpido.

Iori no pudo evitar reír, con todos estos años que ha estado entrenándola, siempre le decía lo mismo sobre el té. Y, a pesar de ella ser 8 años más grande que él, no le sorprendía en lo absoluto que se comporte un poco infantil. No era por ofenderla ni nada pero, conocía la sangre Motomiya.

—Ya debes estar harto de escucharme decir eso, ¿verdad? —rió nerviosa.

El castaño negó con la cabeza sonriente. Jun se percató de que Iori no le causaba molestia, si no risa. Para él era gracioso oír las millones de tontería que ella tenía en su mente. Si bien, a Iori se lo conoce por su extrema paciencia hacia los demás menos al más pequeño de los Motomiya: Daisuke.

—Claro que no, es algo divertido escucharte decir eso y, aun así, no voy a cambiar el té por otra cosa —rió.

La mayor infló sus mejillas mientras veía el té con amargura. Miró los ojos olivas de su profesor y luego las manos de él. Estas se encontraban agarrando con delicadeza la taza de porcelana. Sus deditos parecían tan suaves para un hombre.

—«¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?» —se preguntó mentalmente.

Jun lo observó mejor y luego negó con su cabeza unas cuantas veces. Como si el viento lo habría predicho, las puertas se abrieron con fuerza y rapidez.

—¿Ah…? —soltó Iori mirando la entrada.

Una cabellera color granate hizo presencia. Corrió hacía el maestro de su hermana mayor y lo sacudió con fuerza.

—¡Iori, Iori, Iori, Iori! —gritó mientras lo zarandeaba desde los hombros.

Colocando su codo en la mesa y apoyando su cabeza en su mano, Jun suspiró mientras veía con aburrimiento la escena de su hermano. Al ver que no paraba de zarandear a su profesor, golpeó la mesa. Esto provocó que Daisuke tiemble y vea a su hermana.

—¡No me golpees, por favor!

—¡Si sigues con esta actitud lo haré, Daisuke! —gritó a su defensa mientras agarraba su Shinai y lo colocaba cerca de la nariz de su hermano.

El menor de la familia Motomiya tembló mientras retrocedía. Siempre imaginó que Jun empezó a entrenar con su amigo para algún día defenderse de su hermanito, o sea él. Aunque, tampoco era que Daisuke golpeará a su hermana, eso sí, lo intentaba pero simplemente no podía. Ella ganaba todas sus pequeñas peleas.

—¡Habla de una vez!

—Ah…esto… yo… —miró a Iori pidiéndole ayuda.

—Jun, baja eso… —suspiró haciendo que la cabellera rojiza obedezca.

Daisuke levantó su brazo hacía el techo en señal de victoria. Jun lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y luego se sentó nuevamente en el suelo.

—Bien, ¿qué sucede, Daisuke? —preguntó el menor de los tres.

—Ah… esto… yo…. ¡quiero saber de una buena vez para qué esta Jun aquí! —dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza, esperando el merecido golpe de su hermana.

Iori abrió los ojos como platos y luego asintió. Ambos varones miraron con curiosidad a la muchacha que revolvía el té con un palillo. Ella los observó confusa, sin saber a qué se referían.

—¿Qué? —preguntó arrugando su nariz.

—Queremos saber… ahora —respondieron apoyando sus codos en la mesa.

Jun miró el techo y lo pensó un momento. Se dio cuenta de las pequeñas manchas de humedad, defecto de la lluvia, seguramente. Sus dedos dejaron de revolver el dichoso líquido con aquel palillo blanco. Sus mejillas enrojecieron al darse cuenta de la pregunta.

—Eh… ¿en serio quieren saber? —los miró nerviosa.

Ambas cabezas, con hebras castañas y granates, asintieron con lentitud mientras observaban los ojos cafés de ella. Parecían pequeños niños queriendo que sigan con el cuento de hadas que le contaba. La mayor suspiró y junto sus manos haciendo que sus dedos encajen entre sí.

—Pues… tengo dos razones pero solo diré una… —comentó y ellos asintieron—. Bueno, ustedes siempre están con el tema de los Digimons y todo eso, y sé que… es un poco tonto pero, pienso, que tal vez necesitaría tener una defensa para ayudar a proteger a mi familia junto con Daisuke. Si es que algún día las puertas del Mundo Digital se abren de nuevo y los monstruos aparecen aquí… no sé…

Los parpados de los dos hombres parpadearon, como cuatro mariposas aleteando para llegar a algún lado, solo que los parpados quería llegar a comprender aquella explicación. Oliva y cafés chocaron en las tres miradas y luego una sonrisa apareció en los labios más jóvenes de los presentes.

—Jamás pensaría que sería para eso, pero es una gran idea —dejó escapar una risa de felicidad.

Jun sonrió, sonrojada y con algunas lágrimas emotivas al ver la aceptación de su profesor y de su hermanito. Tenía ganas de abrazarlos pero iba a ser demasiado raro. Solo se limitó a reír alegremente y mirar el techo. El reloj daba las 9:30, indicando la hora de salida para Jun y, como si fuera la velocidad de la luz, corrió hacía la salida.

—¡Nos vemos, Iori-san! —saludó—. ¡Te veo en casa _otôto-san_! —rió.

—¿Otôto-san? —preguntó confuso Daisuke.

Las piernas de la muchacha corrieron bajo la lluvia mientras sostenía su paraguas. Riendo, al ser su imaginación aceptada, chapoteo con sus pies los charcos, dando pequeños saltos. En una tienda paró y se miró en el reflejo del vidrio y, su mueca de alegría cambio a tristeza.

— _«En realidad, esa no es la primera razón por la cual elegí entrenar con Iori-san…»_ —miró el suelo mientras apretaba el mango del paraguas con fuerza—. _«Es algo distinto a lo que sentía cuando iba a los conciertos de Yamato o a visitar a Shuu… es algo desagradable y lindo a la vez. Como el sabor del té y la apariencia del mismo. No sé por qué me enamoré de Iori, es algo raro y bonito a la vez…»_

* * *

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado!** Hace tiempo que shippeo el Juniori (Jun x Iori) y este reto me ayudó mucho para escribirlos de una buena vez :D

Aquí dejo algunas referencias:

 **Shinai:** es un sable de bambú, implemento que sirve para entrenar de una forma más segura las técnicas de combate inspiradas en la katana o sable japonés.

 **Dan y Kyū:** niveles de un practicante de Kendo.

 **Men:** Parte de la armadura llamada Bōgu. Protector de la cabeza y el cuello, forrado y con una rejilla en la parte delantera llamada men-gane para proteger la cara.

 **Kotatsu:** es un marco de mesa bajo hecho de madera y cubierto por un futón o una cobija pesada, sobre el cual se apoya la superficie de la mesa.

 **Otôto-san:** Hermano menor.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
